Yin y Yang
by Laurus Nobilis
Summary: Para Clow Reed nada es más importante que el equilibrio: si su primer Guardián es la viva imagen de la seriedad y la calma, el segundo debe ser todo lo contrario... Un pequeño relato sobre la creación de Kerberos.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Nota: Esta fic está basada en la traducción argentina del manga.**

**Yin y Yang**

Clow cerró los ojos, preparándose para el instante decisivo. Por fin había llegado el momento de dar vida a su segundo Guardián. Tanto las cartas como Yue dependían de su magia, pero esta nueva criatura, así como el Sol, debía tener su propio poder. Por eso era la más difícil de crear, y por eso era la última.

Sin embargo, ahora el mago estaba listo por fin. Todo, cada detalle del aspecto y carácter del Guardián, estaba perfectamente planeado; no había posibilidad de error. Sólo tenía que concentrarse. En su mente veía con claridad la piel suave y dorada, las alas poderosas, los ojos relucientes.

Sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, Yue observaba con atención a su amo. Por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de presenciar la creación de una de sus criaturas. Era una imagen imponente; a pesar de su aspecto sereno, Clow irradiaba poder. Sobre su mahoujin luminoso se fue formando lentamente una figura dorada. Al principio tenía un aspecto translúcido, casi irreal, mas a medida que los segundos pasaban su imagen era cada vez más nítida y sólida.

Por fin, ante la mirada asombrada de Yue, un magnífico león alado apareció frente al mago. Estaba inmóvil y tenía los ojos cerrados, como si no fuera más que una estatua sin vida.

Clow abrió los ojos y su mahoujin desapareció. Sonrió al ver a su nueva creación, cansado pero satisfecho. Suavemente posó una mano sobre la cabeza del león.

–Kerberos –lo llamó–. Bienvenido.

El Guardián abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, desperezándose. Vio la sonrisa de Clow, y enseguida supo que era un amigo. Así que no sólo le devolvió el gesto, sino que prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él, poniendo sus patas delanteras sobre los hombros del mago.

–¡¡¡Holaaa!!!

Yue por poco se cayó de su sitio en la ventana. No sabía qué era más sorprendente: que esa criatura imponente se comportara como un cachorrito, que tuviera tan poco respeto por su amo, o que a Clow le gustara esa actitud. Porque lo cierto es que el mago se reía, encantado.

–Hola, Kerberos –le dijo–. ¿Podés bajar, por favor? Tenemos que hablar.

–Seguro –dijo el león, y enseguida se sentó–. ¿Hablar de qué?

–De tu propia existencia, para empezar. Seguramente te estarás preguntando muchas cosas.

–¿De mí? ¡Un tema maravilloso!

–No puede ser... –murmuró Yue desde su rincón. Pero o no lo dijo suficientemente bajo, o Kerberos tenía muy buen oído, porque enseguida se volvió hacia la ventana y vio a su futuro compañero por primera vez.

–¿Y ese?

Yue abrió los ojos enormemente.

–¿"Ese..."? –empezó a decir, pero Clow lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

–Yue es el Guardián Lunar. Su misión, igual que la tuya, es cuidar las Cartas Clow –explicó el mago–. Yo, Clow Reed, los hice a los dos. Espero que se lleven bien.

–Ah, bueno –dijo Kerberos. Pero no preguntó ni quién era él, ni por qué tenía una misión, ni qué cosa eran las Cartas Clow; simplemente se dedicó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mirando todo sin prestarle atención a nada. Clow decidió que iba a ser inútil tratar de explicarle algo en ese momento y que lo mejor iba a ser esperar a que se aburriera y preguntara solo. Así que se acercó a Yue, que observaba la escena entre asombrado y divertido.

–¿Y bien, qué te parece? –le preguntó.

–Bueno... –empezó el Guardián, tratando de buscar una manera de decirlo que no sonara irrespetuosa– ...no es lo que yo esperaba.

–Ah, pero esa era la idea –dijo Clow con una sonrisa–. Kerberos es tu opuesto.

Yue se volvió hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿O sea que siempre va a hacer este ruido?

–No te preocupes, ya se van a acostumbrar el uno al otro –aseguró el mago–. Además, recién se despierta. Vos también eras muy curioso al principio.

De repente se oyó un estruendo que venía de una esquina de la sala; Kerberos se había llevado por delante una estantería repleta de libros.

–Perdón –dijo, pero siguió dando vueltas sin levantar nada.

–Va a romper algo –suspiró Yue.

–Es probable –dijo Clow sin perder la sonrisa.

Ahora el Guardián había encontrado un espejo, y se miraba desde todos los ángulos. Por fin hacía algo comprensible, pensó Yue; por fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba vivo y se había reconocido a sí mismo.

–¿Clow?

–¿Sí, Kerberos?

–No es por adular –dijo el león, todavía observando su reflejo–, pero la verdad que te salí muy lindo...

Yue puso cara de horror, pero Clow se rió a más no poder.

El equilibrio estaba completo.


End file.
